


New Wardrobe

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando takes Luke shopping before they go to rescue Han.





	New Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> For ['request a Lando drabble'](https://crystalfoxfics.tumblr.com/post/183000793349/can-i-interest-anyone-in-a-lando-drabble) on tumblr! 
> 
> Anon requested "Skyrissian: Lando taking Luke out shopping pre-ROTJ to modernize his wardrobe and Luke is uncomfortable with his generosity but goes along for the ride anyways."
> 
> Can be interpreted as shippy or friendship.

“We don’t have time for this.” Luke muttered gently, trying not to offend Lando. He was flattered by the attention, but shopping? He didn’t have time for that. There was a million things to do, most importantly…rescuing Han.

Lando gave a short, sharp laugh. “You want to go into Jabba’s palace? And expect him to listen to you? Well, you’ll need to look the part. _Trust me_. That’s all he respects - looks, style, attitude.”

“Ok…” Luke trusted Lando, but still, clothing? It didn’t seem important. “I trust you.” And he meant it, he really did. “It’s just…this all seems a bit…”

“Dramatic? Well, that’s the point right? You’re a…what was it?”

“Jedi Knight.”

“Right. And, I’ll admit I don’t know much about the Jedi, but I really feel like you need to be dramatic. And nothing says dramatic like a cape.”

“Ok.” Luke said, reluctantly, as he accepted the long, black cape Lando had handed him. And actually? The plush fabric was soft and luxurious, carefully designed and beautifully made. Luke was impressed, although not surprised, Lando clearly knew what he was talking about when it came to fashion.

“What do you think?” Lando asked, a small smile on his face as if he already knew the answer.

“It’s perfect.”

“I know.” Lando winked. “And having been in many a situation like this, I can safely say that turning up in an amazing outfit can convince everyone that you need to be listened to & also? It’ll give you a little bit of extra confidence.”

“Well, thank you. This is…very generous.” Luke really didn’t know how to express his thanks.

“No problem.”

“Just a quick question, you said you’ve been in this situation before?”

“Rescuing Han from a dangerous criminal? Yeah, it’s happened a few times. This is..unfortunately…the first time it’s my fault though.” Lando paused, looking at Luke earnestly. “We’ve gotta save him.”

“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
